


The one where Chris and Chris have some fun at a party

by colazitron



Series: smut prompts [13]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: After the introduction in the toilets, Chris finds Chris again and they have some fun.





	The one where Chris and Chris have some fun at a party

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. This is all for fun.
> 
> for anon. any pairing - "I know we just met but"

Eva is a nice girl, Chris thinks, watching her leave the bathroom. Chris follows after her and Chris can’t fault him for it. Eva is also a pretty girl in very short skirt, and he probably wasn’t expecting to be confronted with a random crying girl when she dragged him to the bathroom. She idly wonders if they’re going to spend the rest of the night making out and forgetting about her and Vilde, and then turns to Vilde to pull her into another hug.

She’s known Vilde since they were practically children, gone through all of lower secondary together, and though they’ve only become really close in the last year or two, Vilde has always been kind to Chris, and Chris has always liked Vilde. She makes all the appropriate soothing noises and pets Vilde’s hair and promises they’ll figure out what to do about all the toilet paper she has stored up now, and calls Ingrid and Sara a few choice names for being mean to Vilde. Chris was willing to give them a chance, but they really don’t seem to be the kind of people she wants to associate with long-term. She and Vilde are just going to have to start their own bus. Maybe Eva will want to be a part of it.

It doesn’t take Vilde long to pull herself together, never does, so they’re back out in the fray sooner rather than later. Chris gets them both drinks and Vilde plasters on a smile and lets a boy pull her onto the dance floor, looking only slightly uncomfortable when he pulls her _quite_ close. Still. She stays, and after the boy gets her another drink – one that Chris watches pass from the bar directly to Vilde with hawk eyes – Vilde relaxes, and waves excitedly at Chris as they pass her. Chris grins back and gives her a double thumbs up.

“Your friend bounced back,” Chris sidles up next to her to say.

He’s grinning a charming grin when she looks over at him, so she grins back.

“She’s tough like that.”

“Good. So you’re unattached?” he asks, and holds out a hand. “Because I’d love a dance.”

Chris stares at him for a second, then looks past him half-expecting to find a posse of sniggering guys behind him. There isn’t one though, and he _looks_ genuine, so Chris takes his hand with a shrug.

“Sure.”

They dance.

Turns out Chris is actually, like, properly into dancing. He moves really well, and Chris is having the time of her life with him. He’s funny, and he’s charming, and he winks at her with flirtation written all over his face. Chris is having way more fun at this party than she thought when found Vilde crying in the bathroom earlier.

A friend of Chris’ comes over a couple songs in and leans in over his shoulder to say something, which Chris takes as a sign that their dancing is about to be done with, but Chris only nods and then sends the friend away with a wave of his hands. She should apparently just do away with her expectations of the night.

When Chris starts pulling her closer and closer, and after another two or three songs leans in to brush his lips over her neck as if testing the waters, she’s almost glad for it. At least she got one thing right. So she tilts her head and lets him mouth at her neck, puts her own arms around his shoulders when he puts one of his around her waist. It knocks his hat off-kilter a little, but he doesn’t seem to mind. It feels good to have his lips on her neck, occasionally his teeth and tongue, so she lets him pull her even closer, and, eventually, back into the toilets.

They’re empty, thankfully, but Chris isn’t sure she’d have cared too much if they weren’t when she’s pulled into a stall and kissed expertly.

“You’re fun,” Chris says, voice low and intimate. “And hot.”

He presses his dick against her belly as if to prove the point, and she feels her face flush with heat at it. It’s not that Chris is the first boy to have said that to her, to have touched her like this, but it’s still new enough for her to feel a little jittery with it. It makes her feel powerful too, though, the way he looks at her and touches her, so when, after a few minutes of kissing, he takes her hand to guide it between his legs, she grins into the kiss.

“I can do better,” she says, and pushes him back a little to make room for herself to go to her knees.

“Oh yeah,” he says, a little surprised and a lot appreciative.

She grins up at him and undoes his belt and trousers, pulling them down just enough. She hesitates only a moment when faced with the outline of his cock in his underwear.

“Can I take this off?” he asks into the quiet moment, and for a second she thinks Chris is asking about his own underwear, is asking her if this is okay. But then he pushes a teasing finger under her snapback cap, and she nods.

“Just don’t drop it,” she says.

Chris makes a silly finger gun at her and then takes it off, hangs it off the door handle, and buries his hands in her hair, silently encouraging her to go on.

So she takes a fortifying breath and pulls his dick out of his underwear and wets her lips.

She’s done this before, so she knows how to be careful of her teeth and how to breath through the strangeness at first. How to get used to the taste and the feeling of her mouth so oddly full. Judging from the way he quietly says “oh yeah” again, he likes it too. His fingers go tighter in her hair when she starts bobbing her head, and he makes soft little noises. Like he’s trying to keep quiet, but doesn’t care about being inconspicuous enough to not make any noise at all.

The floor of this toilet stall isn’t exactly the comfiest place though, so she doesn’t bother teasing much, just gets her hand involved and gets him off. It doesn’t really take all that long either, but Christ hasn’t done this with enough people yet to have a conclusive idea of whether that’s her, or just boys, or just teenage boys? Either way, he spills in her mouth and she thinks about swallowing for a second but then leans over and spits into the bowl.

He doesn’t seem to mind at any rate, just tucks himself back in and pulls her up to her feet. He’s breathing a little heavily, but he leans in to kiss her like he doesn’t care where her mouth’s just been, and then undoes her trousers to push his hand inside her knickers. She makes a surprised noise that he swallows with a grin and a kiss, and then it’s her turn to try and keep quiet. He doesn’t seem particularly bothered that she doesn’t manage, from the way he’s grinning at her, and this, at least, Chris knows he’s better at than the other boys she’s done it with.

He touches her confidently, but not too roughly. He doesn’t bother getting his fingers inside her too much either, mostly just rubs on her clit and brings his other hand up to tweak her nipples through her shirt. She comes faster than she thought she would, shuddering against the wall and lets him kiss her through it.

He wipes his fingers on a piece of toilet roll and then flushes it and his come down.

“That was fun,” he says and plops her hat back onto her head.

Chris is still breathing a little heavily, but she nods.

“Yeah.”

“See you around, Chris,” he says with a grin and does another one of those silly finger guns before he leaves her in the stall alone.

That _was_ fun.

 

**The End**


End file.
